1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide, an optical module, a method of producing an optical module, and a method of producing an optical waveguide.
2. Related Art
In recent years, together with developments in integrated circuit technology and high-performance electronic devices, an improvement in working speed and degree of integration, and a further increase in transmission capacity and transmission speeds have been desired. In order to address the above requirements, an optical interconnection system, which uses optical wiring in place of electric wiring for data transmission among devices, boards or chips used in the devices, has attracted attention.
In the optical interconnection system, low power consumption is a required characteristic. In particular, when the optical interconnection system is to applied to mobile devices or the like, the low power consumption characteristic could be said to be the most important characteristic thereof. In order to realize low power consumption one approach may be to select an electrical device that consumes less power. However, there is also a desire for the realization of an optical module that propagates a small amount of light without a loss.